thats a funny story
by RobinBirdWonder
Summary: Dont ask abou the tile... i suck at making title names... and I also suck at summarys. Parings: RobinxStar and thats all for now.new chapter is up!
1. new clothes

Yay! My first fic! Hope u like it! R&R!

Disclaimer:… shneh! OK! I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! There ya happy?

**To the mall **

After a long day of fighting, the titans decided to settle down.

"Ahh" Star sighed. "It's good that we have enough time to do the relaxing after fights like this"

She plopped herself down on the couch and stretched her legs out. The rest of the team followed.

"Great! What are we gunna watch?" BB asked.

"Well as long as you pompous idiots don't pick anything stupid, I'll watch a movie. Raven said sarcastically.

BB pulled out his favorite movie "Monster Movie Mayhem" and showed it to his friends.

"Huh, huh? Waddya think?" He asked.

"Beastboy, we have seen that movie like a bazillion times" Robin said aggravatingly

So it was decided that the titans would go to the mall of shopping… I mean the mall. Robin and Starfire walked down the clothes aisle.

"OOO!" Star squealed. "Look at all of the gloriously handsome clothes!"

Stars eyes sparkled as she fingered the various outfits with her perfect hands. Robin just stood there looking at her. Star noticed and she waved her hand infront of his face.

"Umm Robin… come back down to the earth" She called distatly to the love sick teen.

Robin snapped back into attention.

"Let's shop for some clothes for you" Robin suggested quickly.

They made their way to the woman's section. Robins eyes widened. The walls were painted shocking pink. He thought to himself "_What am I dong here?... I'm a guy." _But he knew if he were to leave, thenevryone walking by would think that he was a perv. So he just stood there

Feel bad for him? Fid out what happens next, next week on TEEN TITANS! QUAAAAAA! Hope u liked it! Review plllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee!

Hello again… even though it isn't next week yet… but that was just an expression. Well on to the next chappie! Chapter … thing. Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTING OKAY! And I don't own "The Truman show"!

**NEW CLOTHES**

Star came out of the dressing room. She was wearing a mini skirt and a long purple top.

"Tell me" Starfire said with mopey eyes. "Do I look positively ugly in this?"

Robin was looking at the perfectly figured alien girl. He was almost drooling.

"Robin!" She snapped.

"Umm you look great star! Don't be so hard on yourself"

"Great!" She said excitedly jumping up and down. "Let's buy your clothes now!"

They made there way into the guy's section and started looking around. Starfire went and picked up a pair of boxers and was looking at them.

"Star!" Robin said snatching the it from her hand. His face was beet red as he put the underwear back down on the rack. Later, Robin came out of the dressing room wearin as red t-shirt and black baggy pants.

"Robin! You look posetivly handsome ! Se looked as though she was about to kiss him, but he stopped her.

"Starfire! We're in a public place!"

"Okay Robin…" She sulked.

They walked back to the tower and opened the door. BB and Cy were playing video games and raven was trying to read.

Cy: "Get over here you little grass stain! You did not just pass me on those lanes!"

Raven: "IF IT IS HUMANLY POSSIBLE WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!"

They stopped just in time (thanks to Raven) to notice that Starfire and robin were standing there.

"We got a movie…" Robin said with a sweat bubble over his head.

"Excuse there these two dimwits" Raven rolled her eyes.

"OOO! OOO! What kind of movie did you get? BB asked excitedly

Robin pulled the movie out of the bag of clothes. It was 'The Truman show' Starring Jim Carrey and was rated extremely funny.

"Lets see if this movie can pass my funny test" BB laughed

Suddenly an anvil with black energy landed on BB's head and everyone looked at Raven.

"Movie time" She said.

Robin put the movie in. Everybody laughed even Raven. BB threw the popcorn bowl (full of popcorn) and it landed on Cy's head. They got into a huge popcorn throwing fight. Robin threw his grappling hook at both of them and tied them together, and they fell on the seat. The movie played out. Robin was so angry at thier shenanigans that he made them make lunch. But that was horrable mistake #1.

Thank you for reading so far peoples!

**rainystarsuperstar:****hmmm well if you fell that way about me… sniff runs away with green notebook and pencil "waaaaaaaahhhhhh oh well ya win some you lose some (I hope I win more than I lose) thanx 4 reviewing**


	2. lemonade

Hi everyone miss me?

Crowd: no.

Me: well then…

I am going to write more! Sorry if this overwrites itself ! (again) -mope-

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans... yet muhahaahahahahahahhaahahha!

Chapter 2

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"TOFU!"

"I SAID MEAT!"

"WELL I SAID TOFU!"

The two were quarreling over breakfast and knocked over many things. Suddenly the pan went flying and crashed into Robin's favorite glass coffee table. Robin burst into flames.

"OOO Beastboy you're gonna get it!" Cyborg teased.

"No… you both are in trouble." Robin said menacingly. "Your gonna have to raise money to pay for this."

"And how much money would this be? 5…10 dollars?"

"No… $15,000.00." Robin smirked.

"Oh" They said as their eyes widened at how much money Robin was suggesting.

BB and Cyborg got to work building the lemonade stand. Finally it was finished.

"Ok" BB said. "Its almost finished." He grabbed some paint and wrote: LAMINADE 15,000 DOLURZ A GLAZE!

"No, no, no! They will never buy lemonade if you put that!" He quickly changed the sign. It said :

"BUY SOME ICE COLD LEMONADE! 25 CENTS!"

"Now there. Doesn't that look nice? Cy smiled. BB's face turned red as a betas he threw away the sighn. They sat down and waited for customers. A girl walked by.

"Hello misters." She said calking her head very cutely. "Are you selling lemonade?"

Cyborg's eyes filled with tears and he held out a glass.

"Here ya go!" He said handing her a glass as tears were streaming down his face. BB nudged him and sighed. But he got up and with a big buisnessy voice he said:

"Yes young lady we do sell lemonade! In fact you can get one for just 25 cents"

"I know dummy head." She said sourly. "It's on your sign." She handed him a quarter and grabbed a glass. Then she walked away.

"Man kids are too smart these days." Two hours later they were still sitting there. It was beginning toget dark. They made there way into the tower

"MAN! This is hard!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"I know!" BB agreed. "We only sold one glass…out of the whole entire city!"

They walked in and saw Raven, sitting on the couch sipping lemonade.

"Hey…" BB started.

"Where did you get that?" Cy finished.

"Why does it matter dummy heads!" Raven replied in the voice of the little girl.

. . . (awkward silence)

tic tic tic tic DING!

"OH MY GOSH IT WAS YOU!" They both yelled. She swirled the lemonade around in her glass, and then finished it.

Suddenly the alarm sounded. Everyone rushed to the computer and a figure appeared on the screen.

"His name is 'Aktor'".Robin said. "And he's robbing the bank."

**Well I hope you enjoyed this (if it didn't overwrite itself again) - **

**DarkeningShadow: thank you and umm I'm glad you liked it!**


	3. please read this!

**Hi it's me again! And sadly there is no story today… -weep- why even post u ask? Well I am posting to ask you what to do next! Its up to you guys cuz my imagination got kidnapped… well review and tell me! I'm desperate!**


End file.
